The Rise of Purpunite
The Rise of Purpunite is the 5th episode of the third and final season of BTUAM. It is the 35th episode. Summary Ben continues to accidentally transform into Purpunite until Purpunite jumps out of the MEGATRIX. Ben becomes Ultimate Rath to defeat him. Plot Ben awoke to growling and a horrible smell. Right infront of him were five giant Vulpimancers. One pounced but Ben rolled out of bed just in time. 'Why is everyone coming after me now while I got to deal with a rogue alien inside of me?' Ben shouted. He quickly activated the MEGATRIX and got ready to transform. The Ghostfreak hologram popped up. Ben was about to transform when he had second thoughts. 'He took over me twice before, what about if he has Purpunite's help?' He changed his mind and changed the hologram to Ditto. The Vulpimancers began growling as Ditto jumped out the window. 'Atleast if Purpunite takes over, it's only one of me' Ben said. The Vulpimancers jumped but Ditto cloned and all of them threw it into a building. Ditto quickly tapped the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and it turned square. More Vulpimancers ran but Diitto had gained more strength. 'You guys hold them off' one clone said. They all nodded as he ran off and called Gwen and Kevin. 'This better be good man! I was catching some beauty sleep!' Kevin shouted. 'Vulpimancers, tons, get here quick before I get taken over by the P person...' Ditto said. He heard the static as Gwen dropped her Plumbers badge to get up. Over at Kevin's house, Kevin slowly got up. 'So where was the "you need your beauty sleep" pun?' Kevin asked. 'Not the time' Ditto replied. Gwen was there already. 'Quick enough for you?' She asked. Then they heard the rumble of Kevin's car. Kevin showed up right beside them. 'You were quick, I thought you were dawdling?' Ditto asked. 'I charged my car with some electricity from the ring' Kevin explained. They joined in fighting the Vulpimancers when all the Ditto clones sucked in together. They turned purple and transformed. Purpunite phased out of Ben's MEGATRIX but Ben remained laying their, lifeless. 'Reviving in progress' the MEGATRIX said. 'Insufficient energy supply. Must use other program's energy' it announced. The species creation function disappeared from the MEGATRIX, so did quite a lot of alien holograms, just as Ben's chest began moving again. Gwen ran over to him and activated the MEGATRIX. '[[Rath|RAAAAAATH!!!' Ben shouted as he awoke violently. Gwen stepped back as they all began to take in what was happening. Purpunite wrapped Rath up in a mana rope. 'Grrrr' Rath growled. 'What are you?' Gwen asked. 'I am Purpunite, rogue Anodite. I was locked away in a prison on Anodyne, but they could not contain me. The guards there began getting desparate and hacked the Codon Stream and put my DNA in. I forced for Ben to unlock me so I could escape' the rogue alien explained. 'Smart' Kevin said, nodding his head. 'Now, do you like the story? Well I don't care, I want to repower myself!' Purpunite shouted as he began to absorb Rath's powers. 'Ahhhhh!' Rath cried. 'Get away from him!' Gwen shouted. She shot mana at him but Purpunite absorbed it. He then shot a rope around Gwen and began absorbing her powers. Kevin shot electricity from his hand. 'LEAVE THEM ALONE!' He shouted. The shock caused Purpunite to drop Rath, but he continued to absorb Gwen's powers. Rath began getting angrier and angrier as his eyes began to gain a tinge of red in them. Purpunite shot two mana ropes and attempted to get a grip on both Rath and Kevin but Rath sliced the ropes in half with his claw. He touched the Ultimatrix and four spikes popped out. He began turning a maroon colour as a green glow surpassed him and he began growing. 'ULTIMATE RAAAATHHH!!!!!!' he shouted. Ultimate Rath put his hands together as a green energy ball grew in them. He shot the energy ball at Purpunite and it knocked him onto the ground. 'Ugh! That actually hurt me!' Purpunite shouted. He held out his arm and shot a mana blast but Ultimate Rath dodged it. Ultimate Rath bent down and looked like a tiger, then he began running with great speed. He grabbed Purpunite and slammed his head into the ground. Purpunite began screaming in pain. 'Ben, let him go! We can hand him over to the authorities!' Gwen shouted. Ultimate Rath stood up into his bipedal form and released Purpunite from his grip. Purpunite 'You may have defeated me today, but I will gather more power and be stronger than the Evolved Appoplexian!' then the hologram disappeared. Ben returned to human, then scrolled through the MEGATRIX. 'WHERE'S ALL MY ALIENS?' he shouted. Major Events *Purpunite escapes the MEGATRIX. *Ben dies and then comes back to life. *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Rath. *Ben loses the species creation function. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Vulpimancer (x5) *Purpunite Aliens Used *Ditto (Enhanced with MEGATRIX) *Purpunite *Rath *Ultimate Rath Trivia *The season 3 and final story arc starts here. *Sorry for the short ep ): Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX